DayDay
by FreCous
Summary: Kasamatsu mendengus dengan sedikit protes saat Kise menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan. OOC. Sho-ai. Happy Valentine


Summary :

Kasamatsu mendengus dengan sedikit protes saat Kise menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan. OOC. Sho-ai. Happy Valentine~

.

DayDay

Warn : OOC. Sho-ai. Fluff. Typo

Disc : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Suasana hening dan tenang menyelimuti ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Bahkan Moriyama yang biasa berisik dengan mengatakan gombalan maut pada setiap perempuan yang menarik itu memilih diam dan berkutat dengan buku, tidak peduli jika gadis-gadis manis berseliwerian-ria didepannya. Ujian masuk universitas yang semakin dekat mau tidak mau membuat mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Termasuk Kasamatsu yang berusaha meraih buku dirak paling tinggi, namun baru sampai memegang ujungnya, buku itu sudah terambil oleh seseorang membuat Kasamatsu sedikit kesal dan berbalik untuk memarahi siapapun yang mengambil buku incarannya tadi.

"Hehe, kesusahan ya senpai?"

"Kise?"

Kise tersenyum mendapati senpainya terkejut, Kasamatsu tidak menyangka jika Kise akan ada disini terlebih sekarang masih waktu tim basket Kaijo untuk latihan. Omong-omong latihan, "Kise. Jangan bilang kau bolos latihan!?" Kasamatsu berkata dengan sedikit merendahkan suaranya mengingat jika tempat mereka berada adalah perpustakaan.

"Tentu tidak-ssu" Kise memberikan buku ditangannya pada Kasamatsu. "Pelatih meliburkan latihan hari ini!"

"Oh.."

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan, Kasamatsu memilih kembali duduk ke tempatnya tadi dengan Kise yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Kise terlihat tidak tenang, manik madunya sedari tadi menatap ke arah pintu perpustakaan membuat Kasamatsu menyergit. "Kau kenapa?"

Kise tidak menjawab, dia memilih memegang tangannya. Kasamatsu mendengus dengan sedikit protes saat Kise menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan. "Kau kenapa sih, Kise!?"

"Sstt.. Jangan kencang-kencang senpai" Kise menutup mulut Kasamatsu sesaat dan membuatnya diam. "Nanti fansku kemari-ssu"

Tunggu..

Fans?

Tersadar, Kasamatsu melepaskan tangan Kise dari mulutnya. "Oi! Jangan bawa aku terlibat dengan urusan fans mu, Kise!"

Terlambat,

Mendengar suara Kasamatsu yang memanggil nama Kise membuat mereka serentak menoleh kearahnya. Disampingnya Kise hanya bisa tersenyum, "Ah- Hai-ssu semua! Karena hari ini aku ada perlu dengan senpai jadi.. bisa kalian membiarkan ku pergi..?"

Dan suara pekikan serta teriakan tidak terima menggema dikoridor sekolah. Membuat Kobori yang kebetulan lewat hampir menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja diminumnya.

.

Suara degam pintu yang tertutup terdengar sedikut menggema diruang kelas yang sepi. Dimana ruang kelas itu hanya digunakan jika ada festival terlebih letaknya paling ujung sehingga jarang terjamah oleh siswa. Deru napas saling bersahutan mencoba mengembalikan napas, Kise yang berdiri dekat jendela membuka tirainya sedikit untuk memberikan pencahayaan diruangan. Namun, baru saja berbalik, Kise sudah mendapat tendangan telak dari Kasamatsu.

"Kise! Kau idiot! Bukannya sudah kukatakan dari dulu untuk tidak melibatkanku dengan fansmu!?"

Kasamatsu berteriak marah, wajahnya memerah –selain karena marah tapi juga efek dari dirinya yang berualng kali harus menghadapi perempuan karena Kise menjadikannya tameng.

"Tu-tunggu dulu senpai" Kise berusaha menghentikan Kasamatsu yang masih bersikeras untuk menendangnya. "Aku tidak berniat melibatkan senpai, serius-ssu! Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan senpai!"

Hening.

Kasamatsu memilih duduk di kursi yang ada, sedangkan Kise masih berdiri diam. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?"

"Senpai, menurutku senpai lebih cocok memakai warna biru"

Kasamatsu menyerngit. "Maksudmu, aku tidak cocok memakai pakaian selain biru?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan-ssu! Lagipula senpai juga manis dengan cardigan yang senpai pakai"

"Ma -tunggu, Kise!" Kasamatsu menyela. "Kau melibatkanku dengan fansmu hanya untuk membicarakan ini!?"

Kise sedikit cemberut. "Bukan ini saja-ssu!" serunya. "Maksudku senpai itu lebih keren jika pakai seragam Kaijo-ssu! Terlebih dengan pakaian musim panas!"

"Oi-"

"Tapi, sebentar lagi dalam beberapa bulan.. aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi-ssu"

"Cuma itu?" Kasamatsu menatap Kise dengan posisi kepala bertumpu pada tangan, dimana Kise memasang wajah sedikit kesal. "Seperti kau mau bilang 'Senpai ayo kita memakai baju yang sama'?"

Kise cemberut. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu senpai!"

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Lagipula, bagaimana pun aku berpakaian itu tidak merubah apapun kau tahu? Heh, idiot"

"Senpai yang idiot!"

"Haah? Kau mengajak ku ber-"

 _GREP._

"..Kise?"

Mendapat pelukan dari Kise membuat Kasamatsu terdiam. Tangan Kise yang semula berada di punggung nya berubah memeluk leher Kasamatsu, Kise menundukkan kepalanya dimana bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga Kasamatsu. _Ah, sial.._

"Itu artinya, meski tanpa basket dan seragam Kaijo. Dan senpai bukan lagi senpaiku di Kaijo." Kise mengecup pelan telinga Kasamatsu, menyeringai kecil saat merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya sedikit gemetar. "Senpai.. akan tetap bersamaku tanpa ada yang berubah bukan?"

Tepat setelah Kise berbicara, Kasamatsu segera menjauhkan diri sedikit dari Kise meski hanya menjauhkan kepala Kise. "Ja-jadi kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan tadi!" Kasamatsu berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar -wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!"

"Tunggu, senpai" Kise mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka lebih dekat. Kise menundukkan kepalanya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku masih belum mendapatkan sesuatu dari senpai"

Wajah Kasamatsu kembali memerah. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa, bodoh.."

Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Aku juga tidak punya.. jadi.."

Kise mencium Kasamatsu, tangan Kise mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kasamatsu menyusup kedalam seragam yang dipakai. Membuat Kasamatsu mendesah dimana memberikan ruang bagi Kise untuk menyusupkan lidahnya, menjelajahi isi mulutnya membiarkan saliva mereka bercampur dan menimbulkan rasa manis. Tangan Kise tidak berhenti, tangannya mulai menurun dimana jari telunjuknya menusuk kearah cela yang diapit oleh pantat Kasamatsu. Membuat Kasamatsu secara refleks melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ahh -hentikan, Kise -nggh!?"

"Tidak mau-ssu~"

"Ngh, ini masih di sekolah -bodoh!"

Kise menghentikan gerakannya meremas pantat Kasamatsu, ditatapnya cukup lama wajah Kasamatsu yang memerah sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kasamatsu untuk menggigitnya -memberikan tanda kepemilikan baru. "Baik-ssu, aku berhenti~" katanya sambil melepas pelukannya pada Kasamatsu. "Tapi malam ini senpai harus menginap di apartemen ku-ssu!"

Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Kise. "Mati saja kau, dasar mesum!"

.

END OR TBC!?

.

Btw, Happy Valentine~


End file.
